


New Home

by Ikodo_TokumedaSC



Series: 30 Days Writing [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Promises, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikodo_TokumedaSC/pseuds/Ikodo_TokumedaSC
Summary: Cuando Virgil se presentó como omega estaba seguro que le seguiría una vida difícil. Pero nunca imaginó que un grupo particular de alfas cambiaría su perspectiva negativa acerca de los omegas.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders, LAMP/CALM
Series: 30 Days Writing [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558681
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> La historia será algo lenta al inicio. Entré hace poco a este fandom y no podía esperar por escribir algo de ellos.

Si nacías alfa, merecías éxito.

Si nacías omega había dos ramas de pensamiento distintas: o eras visto como algo valioso que merecía de un trato especial, o como un objeto cuya única tarea era satisfacer los deseos de los alfas.

Virgil había tenido la mala suerte de nacer en un entorno donde era la segunda ideología la que regía. Apenas se presentó como omega sus padres tomaron la decisión de abandonarlo a su suerte. ¿Por qué querrían cargar con una decepción como él? No era nada. No tenía ningún valor. Había nacido para ser utilizado para el placer de otros, sin libertad, sin opción. Estaba condenado.

_Ser un omega no podía traer nada bueno._

Sin muchas opciones, Virgil se dirigió a un basurero alejado de las calles bulliciosas para descansar. Sus opciones se limitaban a tratar de vivir por su cuenta entre la basura y los desperdicios de la sociedad —él era sólo uno más— o recurrir a las zonas bajas y vender su cuerpo para al menos poder obtener comida y sobrevivir. Incluso si trataba de seguir la primera opción en algún momento tendría su celo, dejándolo a merced de cualquier alfa.

Sólo pospondría lo inevitable. Estar a merced de los alfas y vivir como un objeto de placer.

—No quiero eso —murmuró para sí, abrazando sus rodillas.

El lugar olía a comida podrida y suciedad. Un asco. Al menos prefería eso a quedarse expuesto en alguna banqueta o parque. Saber que nadie pasaría por ahí lo hacía sentir algo de seguridad, una ilusión frágil que al menos le permitiría relajarse un poco. Sólo pasaría esa noche en el vertedero, cuando amaneciera podría intentar buscar un lugar más cómodo y agradable en el cual pasar el resto de su miserable existencia.

Se estremeció.

Además de la ropa que estaba usando no tenía nada. Al menos debió haberse puesto una sudadera, las noches eran especialmente frías en esa época del año. Apegó más sus piernas a su pecho para tratar de mantener más el calor hasta que algo negro fue lanzado delante de él. Un trozo de tela. Una sudadera.

—Lo necesitarás.

Virgil dio un brinco al escuchar la voz.

La persona parecía haber estado en el vertedero desde antes que él llegara. Pasó saliva tratando de encontrar con la mirada el origen de la voz, ¿cómo no notó antes que no estaba solo? Como si pudiera sentir su miedo el extraño salió detrás de un contenedor de metálico, los brazos en alto con la intención de tranquilizarlo. Usaba un sombrero desgastado ligeramente inclinado, un par de pasos más y Virgil notó que era un vano intento de cubrir las cicatrices que estaban en un lado de su rostro.

Un poco más cerca y pudo distinguir el aroma a omega.

—¿Eres…? —comenzó a preguntar como si no creyera en su olfato.

El contrario sonrió.

—El resto los deshecha y ellos se reúnen, ¿no? Soy Deceit. Puedes decirme Dee.

—Virgil.

—¿Puedo llamarte Virge?

Asintió mientras relajaba un poco su postura.

—No la necesito —señaló a la sudadera.

Deceit arqueó una de sus cejas como si no le creyera. Levantó la sudadera del suelo y tras darle una mirada más volvió a ofrecércela a Virgil.

—No, _no_ la necesitas, como _tampoco_ hace frío.

La mirada del otro pasó de la sudadera en el suelo al modo en que Virgil se abrazaba así mismo. Hundiéndose un poco de hombros optó por ponérsela. Tenía frío y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de tener una capa extra sobre él. Deceit pareció satisfecho por ello.

—Hace tiempo que _esperaba_ que alguien más viniera.

—¿En serio?

Meneó la cabeza.

—No me hagas mucho caso. La mitad de las cosas que digo no son ciertas. Es un mal hábito —aclaró.

—Eso suena complicado —murmuró.

Deceit sonrió.

—Lo es.


	2. The Dark Omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras un imprevisto, la nueva vida de Virgil sufre un cambio, ¿pero será uno bueno?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve que dividir el capítulo a la mitad para que no fuera demasiado extenso, probablemente el resto de capítulos sean así de cortos, pero trataré de actualizar más seguido.

_The Dark Omegas._

El grupo ganó rápidamente fama entre las calles. Tres omegas que se negaban a seguir las reglas de la sociedad, haciendo de esa zona _su zona_. Tras mucho esfuerzo habían logrado ganarse su lugar y hacerse conocer por toda la ciudad. The Duke, Deceit y Storm. Sobrevivían a base del robo y venta ilícita de las cosas que robaban. Utilizaban un cine abandonado como refugio y entre los tres prometieron apoyarse y estar juntos por siempre.

A su manera todo iba perfecto en su vida.

Hasta que un día no lo estuvo.

La policía había llegado antes de lo que esperaron. El tiempo se estaba agotando. Por fin habían juntado el dinero suficiente para irse lejos de ese vertedero. Su plan era partir a un lugar donde los omegas fueran tratados con igualdad en lugar de con desprecio. Un lugar en el que pudieran empezar una vida nueva y adecuada sin la necesidad de escabullirse entre las sombras para poder sobrevivir un día más. Ahora que por fin ese sueño era posible, todo se iba a ir por el caño. No tendrían el tiempo suficiente para escapar. Los atraparían a los tres y sería su final. Seguramente los enviarían a uno de esos “Reformatorios Omegas” donde se encargarían de romper sus mentes y convertirlos en simples esclavos para alfas. No podían permitir eso. La muerte sería mucho más preferible a cumplir con ese horrible destino.

Fue ese el motivo por el que Virgil decidió no subir al auto en el último momento. Si lo atrapaban a él, eso le daría tiempo suficiente a los otros de escapar, entonces al menos ellos lo lograrían. No le importaba sacrificarse mientras eso asegurara la seguridad de quienes se habían convertido en su familia durante esos años.

—¡Virge! ¡Rápido, toma mi mano! —gritó Dee.

Y en el momento en que vio la decisión en la mirada de Virgil su rostro se congeló.

_«No es cierto»,_ parecía decir. _«No lo hagas, por favor»._ Una súplica silenciosa e instantánea. No pudo abrir la boca para repetirla al aire cuando Virgil se dio la vuelta y corrió frente a la patrulla de policía. Sabía que Remus tomaría el control de la situación y se llevaría a Deceit lejos de ahí aunque éste luchara. El rechinar del auto al acelerar fue lo único que necesitó para poder relajar sus hombros.

Todavía sentía la mirada acusadora de Dee en sus espaldas, incluso cuando esposas fueron colocadas en sus muñecas y cuello, y fue conducido con rudeza a la estación de policía. Seguía siendo muy joven para ir a prisión, además de que _era un omega._ Un omega que no tenía alfa _._ Esa era razón suficiente para ser enviado a uno de los Reformatorios de Omegas. Pasaría unas horas en detención hasta que confirmaran el traslado, entonces sólo el conocimiento de haber podido ayudar a Dee y Remus sería su consuelo.

El policía en la recepción le dirigió una mirada de lástima cuando pasaron frente a él. Un omega que vivía en las calles siendo conducido por dos enormes oficiales betas: sin duda un escenario lamentable para cualquiera. Sólo bajó la mirada ante el intento de sonrisa del hombre; probablemente era su primer día, eso explicaría por qué el escenario le desconcertaba tanto, o tal vez en verdad era raro que omegas se rebelaran al grado que él y el resto habían hecho.

Fue arrojado a la celda sin miramientos.

No elevó la mirada del suelo, contando los segundos que le quedaban antes de que fuera su final. Contar a veces resultaba útil para evitar sus ataques de ansiedad; lo había hecho seguido en el pasado antes de que Remus le enseñara los ejercicios de respiración. Estaba por llegar al mil cuando una persona se paró frente a los barrotes de la celda.

Fue más rápido de lo que imaginó, o tal vez no había sido lo suficientemente rápido, Virgil no opuso resistencia mientras los policías lo sacaban de la celda, pero en lugar de ser conducido nuevamente hacia la patrulla o algún otro auto, fue dejado en la recepción. Un hombre con cabello rizado lo observaba detrás de unos gruesos lentes. Olía a alfa, pero el aura que lo rodeaba era dulce y tranquilizadora, en lugar de hostil o agresiva. Lo recibió con una sonrisa y se acercó a él como si fueran viejos conocidos.

—¡Ahí estabas! Me tenías preocupado _, kiddo_ —dijo acercándose a él.

Virgil no comprendía qué estaba pasando.

—¿Respondes por _este_ omega? —preguntó uno de los oficiales al alfa, asiendo énfasis en la palabra como si le provocara asco sólo mirarlo.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir, Virgil bajó la mirada sintiéndose más agobiado que antes.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó el desconocido—. Él es _mí_ omega.

Su voz de alfa hizo a los otros dos betas encogerse de hombros. Aunque la declaración era notoriamente falsa, nadie se opondría a un alfa y su omega, incluso si ese lazo era falso, los policías no tenían modo de saberlo. Lo hicieron firmar unas hojas y tomarse una foto tras darle una advertencia al extraño de que lo cuidara con mayor cuidado. Virgil no puso mucha atención, su mente ya era un caos tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando salieron de la estación, el policía que le había sonreído se despidió de él y el alfa con una sonrisa.

—Una fortuna que fuera en el puesto de Thomas, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó el alfa mientras abría la puerta trasera para que Virgil entrara—. La casa está un poco lejos y es algo tarde, deberías dormir. Te despertaré cuando lleguemos —y antes de cerrar la puerta, tocó con cuidado el collar de metal que todavía rodeaba el cuello de Virgil—. Esto también lo quitaré una vez que lleguemos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que todos sabemos bien quién es el alfa misterioso~ En el siguiente capítulo aparecerán más personajes.

**Author's Note:**

> Encuéntrame como @MeitoKodoku  
> 


End file.
